Incompleto
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Desde aquel día dejé de sentirme incompleto, lo tenía todo ¿Qué más podía pedir? GaaMatsu One-Shot


**¡Hola!**

**Hoy vengo con un pequeño One-Shot que hice para el GaaMatsu Fc en gaarafan, es cortito y muy meloso, pero espero que les guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero qué daría yo xD**

**Escuchando: Incomplete de Backsteets Boys.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Incompleto._

Así es como siempre me he sentido. Desde el instante en que nací fui marcado como una bestia, como el demonio que sólo se ama a sí mismo, condenado a la soledad, a matar para sentirme vivo. Incluso arrebaté la vida de quién me la dio a mí.

Cuando era un niño era demasiado inocente para ver las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor, no entendía por qué los demás niños decían que yo era diferente, que yo era un monstruo… y me dolía, me dolía que me marginaran, que jamás quisieran jugar conmigo, porque tenían miedo de mí.

Tarde descubrí que yo sólo había nacido para ser un arma, que mi existencia era por la conveniencia de alguien más, y que como yo no le estaba sirviendo lo mejor era deshacerse de mí. Mi propio padre trató de matarme, tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Tal vez él pensaba lo peor de mí, que yo era una escoria, que no merecía seguir viviendo, pero no lo permití, estaba cansado de ser una buena persona; fue entonces que decidí cambiar.

Cuando maté a mi tío Yashamaru me di cuenta de la verdad; todos quienes me rodeaban me odiaban y deseaban mi muerte, pero yo no los dejé, me volví un sádico, esperando la oportunidad de reaccionar exactamente como ellos esperaban; quería matarlos lentamente, hacerlos sufrir, hacerles sentir todo el dolor que ellos me profirieron primero, no con heridas físicas, sino del corazón, esas que dolían aún más y que eran imposibles de curar.

Me divertía escuchar sus lamentos "_Por favor no me mates"_. Patético. Simplemente patético, como toda la basura que salía de sus bocas.

—_El olor de la sangre… quiero más sangre._

Nadie podía creer que yo hubiese cambiado tanto después de conocer a Naruto Uzumaki, pero él me enseñó una importante lección que jamás olvidaré.

—_¿De dónde viene tu fuerza?_ - Pregunté asombrado de que un tipo como él, que se veía tan insignificante, me estuviera llevando a los límites de mi poder.

Y entonces sus palabras me hicieron ver la luz.

—_Yo peleo para proteger a mis seres queridos_.

Fue en ese instante que lo comprendí, que me di cuenta de que mi fuerza no debía ser para matar a quienes se interpusieran a mí, sino para proteger a las personas importantes para mí, aunque en ese momento no tenía a nadie.

—_¡Gaara! _– Escuché sus voces, se oían preocupados. Voltee y les observé, eran mis hermanos, Kankuro y Temari, mis hermanos me buscaban, estaban preocupados por mí. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de heridas como jamás me había encontrado antes y ellos me querían ayudar. Me di cuenta entonces de que sí tenía a alguien, a quienes había lastimado siempre manteniéndome alejado; mis hermanos.

—_Kankuro, Temari, lo siento _– Les susurré mientras huíamos de la escena. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos, creo que jamás esperaron oír esas palabras en mi boca, pero había decidido cambiar, quería ser como él, como Naruto Uzumaki, ganar reconocimiento no como alguien a quién temer, sino una persona que fuera admirada.

Decidí convertirme en Kazekage.

Y un día cualquiera, cuando nos ofrecieron a mí y a mis hermanos convertirnos en senseis de la academia, fue que la conocí.

—_Disculpe… ¿Puedo ir con usted? _– Me preguntó tímidamente, era obvio que se sentía intimidada por todas las cosas que había oído de los demás alumnos, de todos aquellos que huyeron de mí para irse con Temari y Kankuro, pero eso no me importó, saber que había alguien que quería seguirme… me hizo tan feliz.

—_¿Está bien que vayas conmigo? _– Pregunté sereno, pero ella afirmó con la cabeza, ya no se veía con miedo, sino decidida, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que quería que ella fuera mi alumna, quería enseñarle lo que sabía y convertirla en una ninja.

Nunca pensé que esa tímida joven cambiaría mi vida, no en el momento en que la conocí, sino mucho después, cuando me di cuenta de que había algo creciendo en mí, algo que siempre busqué inconscientemente y que nadie había sido capaz de ofrecerme, no de la manera en que yo quería.

—_¿Amor? _– Le cuestioné a Temari con el ceño fruncido, no entendí lo que me quiso decir ¿Cómo que yo sentía amor?

—_Lo que me acabas de describir Gaara, me dijiste que cuando ves a Matsuri te sientes extraño, que se te revuelve el estómago, que cuando ella está lejos sólo deseas verla, y cuando un chico se le acerca te enojas _– Sonrió sínicamente, como si se estuviera burlando —. _Eso es amor, hermanito._

Al principio no quería creerlo, pero desde que Temari lo dijo lo estuve pensando y más tarde me di cuenta de que era cierto, yo estaba enamorado de Matsuri. Había sido mi alumna, más tarde se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, alguien en quién podía confiar, sobre todo luego de volverme Kazekage, pero no me di cuenta en qué momento ese cálido sentimiento tomó un nombre; amor, eso que siempre me hizo falta, por lo que me sentía incompleto.

Ya había dejado de ser visto como un monstruo, todos me admiraban por haberme convertido en Kazekage, para defender a mi aldea y a mis seres queridos; pensé que eso era todo lo que quería, pero me di cuenta de que no era así, me hacía falta amar para convertirme en un ser humano completo, ese sentimiento que hace vibrar un corazón y así uno sabe que está vivo.

Es curioso, pero comencé a pensar seriamente que me volvía un idiota, porque sólo pensaba en ella, porque cada vez que la veía me ponía nervioso y no sabía que decir, así que al final siempre terminaba por irme, sonrojado. Realmente sentía, ella me había hecho sentir y por eso le daba las gracias, aunque no fuera capaz de estar a su lado, pensaba que ella no me correspondería.

Siempre la miraba por la ventana de mi oficina, era tan diferente de mí, tenía muchos amigos, se llevaba bien con todas las personas de la aldea, en especial los hombres, hombres de su edad. Me enfermaba verla charlar con ellos, sonreírles, o cuando ellos se le acercaban más de la cuenta, quería volverme el antiguo Gaara y despedazarlos, pero eso sería terrible, así que me contenía.

Sin embargo un día ya no lo soporté más, fue un atardecer, cuando me dirigía hacia mi casa. Escuché una discusión, la voz de una mujer y la de un hombre. Al principio no le di la mayor importancia, hasta que oí su nombre "Matsuri".

—_Por favor, sólo date cuenta de ello Matsuri, él no te hará caso, entiende que sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo, hazme caso, yo te quiero _– Sentó mi sangre hirviendo cuando ese sujeto le dijo que la quería, porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo. Yo, el Kazekage de Suna, era un cobarde.

—_Entiende tú, yo lo amo, no puedo estar con otra persona por la que no siento nada, perdóname pero no te quiero _– Respondió Matsuri mirando al suelo. Al principio me dolió cuando la oí; ella estaba enamorada ¿Pero de quién? ¿Quién era el infeliz que me había quitado su amor?

—_¡Es el Kazekage, no eres nada para él! _– Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ¿Matsuri… me amaba? Volví mi vista hacia aquel callejón, buscando los ojos de ella, quería leer la verdad en su mirada, tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme con la duda.

—_Sé que no soy nada para él, pero es la persona que amo ¡No me importa si jamás puedo estar a su lado! _– Sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas, y me dolió, no quería verla sufrir y mucho menos por mi culpa.

—_¡Eres una tonta! _– Le gritó ese chico. Vi cómo la empujaba contra la dura pared de forma brusca, para proceder a acorralarla con su cuerpo, tratando de besarla. No pude soportarlo, fue ahí que perdí los estribos, y con mi arena lo arrojé lejos de ella, tanto como me fue posible, pero no le hice daño.

Se levantó sorprendido, pero apenas vio mi mirada amenazante salió corriendo, seguramente se dio cuenta que de no hacerlo yo lo mataría, acabaría con su miserable existencia.

—_Gaara-sensei _– Su voz me hizo volver a la realidad. La voltee a ver, su frágil cuerpo estaba temblando del miedo, aún pegada a la pared, pero me miraba fijamente, agradeciendo el haberla liberado de ese imbécil que había tratado de aprovecharse de ella.

Mis pies se movieron solos, mis manos rodearon su cintura sin premura, realmente deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su calidez. Pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón, palpitaba por mí, lo había entendido al fin. Cerré los ojos, llevando mi mano derecha detrás de su nuca. La besé, la besé como jamás creí que lo haría, pero ahí estaba yo, besando a mi ex alumna contra la pared de un oscuro callejón en Suna… y ella me correspondía.

—_También… te amo _– Le confesé con dificultad, no era demasiado bueno con las palabras, pero ella no necesitó nada más, porque volvió a besarme luego de soltar una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

Los momentos que pasé a su lado fueron inolvidables, desde ese momento. Nunca le puse un nombre a lo que teníamos, pero ambos sabíamos que era una relación de dos personas que se aman.

Y una noche, a media luz, con la luna llena colándose por la ventana, la hice mía. No entendía lo que sucedía, sólo que mi cuerpo la necesitaba, quería que fuésemos uno solo, ser parte de su ser y que ella fuese parte del mío. Fue la primera vez que dormí hasta el amanecer, despertando entre sus brazos, con su cálida sonrisa como primera imagen. Entonces supe que quería despertar así para siempre, por eso la hice mi esposa.

No creo que jamás pueda amar a otra como a ella, nadie entiende lo que siento mejor que Matsuri, porque aunque no lo digo con palabras, mis acciones le demuestran lo que ella provoca en mí.

—_¿Cómo está ella? _– Miré al doctor con mi siempre seria expresión, creo que jamás la cambiaré, no lo necesito. El doctor me respondió que todo había salido bien y que podía pasar a _verlas_.

Entré a pasos lentos a la blanca habitación, encontrando a mi mujer sentada sobre la camilla, sosteniendo a esa pequeña criatura entre sus brazos; nuestra hija.

—_Ven a conocerla, es tan pequeñita _– Ella no podía verse más feliz y radiante, desde el momento en que me dijo que estaba embarazada noté ese brillo especial en sus ojos; realmente le hacía ilusión convertirse en madre.

Yo me acerqué, sentándome a su lado. Extendió sus brazos y me entregó a la bebé. Era tan pequeña y frágil, su cuerpo era tan cálido y su piel tan blanca. Abrió sus ojitos y noté que eran como los míos, así que sin poderlo evitar solté una sonrisa.

—_Es hermosa, tanto como tú._

No había palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía, yo, aquel que fue llamado monstruo, ahora tenía una hermosa familia, una esposa y una hija a las que protegería con mi vida.

Desde aquel día dejé de sentirme incompleto, lo tenía todo ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Fin.

-..-.-.-.

**Y se ha terminado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que es la primera vez que cuento una historia desde la perspectiva de Gaara, espero que me haya salido bien.**

**Bueno, me largo a seguir escribiendo, además quiero jugar El Príncipe de Persia xD**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
